


Stuck with you

by FenixParker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixParker/pseuds/FenixParker
Summary: Una circunstancia adversa los ha dejado atrapados juntos, tal vez para siempre ¿qué surgirá de esta situación?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Stuck with you

El sonido de alarma era estridente, su cuerpo temblaba mientras su sangre se helaba, se aferraba con fuerza al asiento mientras que la nave espacial que tripulaba descendía a toda velocidad desmembrándose mientras que atravesaba la atmósfera de aquel planeta desconocido, la envolvía un intenso calor y antes del impacto veía sus ojos, aquellos ojos malva de la única otra persona que había sobrevivido.

Despertaba transpirando y con la respiración acelerada, se había lastimado la mano derecha con la fuerza que había rasgado el piso mientras se encontraba dormida, repitiendo entre sus sueños el terror de su descenso a aquel inhóspito sitio.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el muchacho de pelo negro y largo que lo llevaba sujeto en una cola. — te escuché gritar.

Ella lo miró un momento, bufó y se recostó del lado de la pared mientras escondía su mano sangrante.

— Te lastimaste— señaló mientras se acercaba a ella.

Se hincaba cerca de ella y de un pequeño dispositivo materializada una gasa y antibióticos, antes de que ella se opusiera, tomaba su mano y la llevaba hacia él, cuidadosamente tomaba mano y en cada uno de sus dedos le ponía la sustancia, con una cinta especial, resistente al agua y al calor, envolvía sus dedos y con su efecto coagulante detenía el sangrado. Una vez que terminaba ella le quitaba la mano rápidamente y la escondía. Antes de que se levantara veía su brazo con una mancha rojiza con un torniquete improvisado con la manga de su uniforme.

— Hay algo de comida, estará allí para cuando gustes tomarla— indicó el Hyuga.

**************************

El Konoha Odissey partió de la Tierra, dejándola 200 años luz atrás, en el año 3020, la expansión de los terrestres en el sistema social ya era un sueño cumplido, entonces las fronteras a alcanzar se marcaron alrededor y fuera de nuestra galaxia de origen. El grupo explorador se formaba por más de 200 personas que abordaron bajo la promesa de conocer un mundo nuevo, Tenten junto con un grupo de sus amigas eran parte de ellos.

Neji Hyuga era teniente táctico a cargo de todo aspecto técnico en la nave, él buscó alertar al capitán sobre un desperfecto en los motores a causa de daños considerables en la última lluvia de meteoros, pero la audiencia con este jamás llegó, pues una intensa explosión que arrancó toda la parte trasera de esta y expulsó hacia lo sombrío del espacio a la mayoría de la tripulación fue el indicativo inminente que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

El Hyuga se caracterizaba por tener un pensamiento de rápida respuesta, sin entrar en pánico intentó guiar a varios de los sobrevivientes hacia las embarcaciones de escape, sin pensarlo tomó aquella chica castaña que se encontraba desorientada entre el caos, la cargó en su hombro y esta opuso resistencia pateando su pecho.

— Mis amigas están haya, no me puedo ir sin ellas, ellas están en las habitaciones ¡suéltame! —exclamaba la chica con desesperación mientras se retorcía buscando liberarse.

Neji no dijo nada, pero sabía que era un caso perdido, cuando pasó por allí, dicha zona ya no existía, lo mismo que pasaría con el sitio donde se encontraba una vez que la integridad de la nave cediera por completo y se volviera añicos.

Abordaron tres personas con ellos, el Hyuga pudo ver que siete naves más escapaban, pero tres de ellas eran alcanzadas y consumidas por la ráfaga de la explosión. Tenten mientras tanto se encontraba ensimismada con la cabeza oculta entre sus hombros en uno de los asientos. El teniente se aproximó a ella con la intensión de consolarla pero no se le ocurrió que decir, los sentimientos, nunca habían sido lo suyo, sus labios se volvieron un línea recta y bajo la mirada, suspiró sentándose en la silla de mando intentando encontrar en el radar, algún sitio de salto o un planeta habitable en el cual descender, pero una segunda onda choque los expulsó erráticamente hasta descender a la fuerza en el lugar donde se encontraban, así fue como solo quedaron los dos.

******************************

Donde habitaban en ese momento era una especie de cueva de la cima de una montaña de roca blanca, no habían explorado mucho de este sitio y lo más adecuado, había pensado Neji era buscar terreno alto, sin embargo, para extremar precauciones el teniente apenas y dormitaba, prefería estar alerta por si había algún riesgo que aún no tomaba en cuenta en sus expediciones.

Era sí como se encontraba en el umbral esta, sentado observando el cielo estrellado donde resplandecían cuatro lunas en cuarto menguante. Escuchó un ruido uno pequeño que indicaba movimiento, este sitio era inquietantemente silencioso por las noches. Vio surgir de una de las grietas de la pared un pequeño reptil purpura con un apéndice largo con una cola, pero saliendo de su frente, caminó hacia él curioso y él Hyuga se levantó y le arrojó un trozo de un fruto pequeño como una mora, al hacer esto se percató que Tenten si había tomado su comida pues ya no estaba, seguramente en algún momento donde él había salido.

La criatura se abalanzó sobre la comida y mientras lo devoraba, lo que llevaba en su frente se abrió dejando ver una pequeña flor rosada que emitía un tenue sonido. Era su forma de agradecerle.

*****************************

Tenten miró como él se alejaba adentrándose en la jungla que había debajo de ellos, iba armado con un cuchillo improvisado creado con parte de la chatarra de la nave, tenía el ceño fruncido con una opresión en el pecho mientras miraba una foto arrugada donde aparecía con dos chicas de su edad sonriendo.

Jamás volvería a verlas.

— Solo tenías que dejarme ir por ellas...— susurró.

Por un momento un pensamiento cruel apareció en su mente, uno motivado por rencor injustificado y el dolor de su corazón. Pensó en que él no volviera.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo y ella se dedicó a explorar lo que había alrededor de la cueva y ver que era lo que se había podido rescatar del astrovehículo.

Se sintió cansada y aburrida y al tramo que Neji le había adecuado como habitación y se recostó para dormir, despertó varias horas más tarde cuando la noche ya había caído, pensó en levantarse y tomar a escondidas la comida seguramente le había dejado, pero su corazón cayó a los pies y comenzó a sudar frío al verse todavía sola.

— Neji...¿dónde estás? — preguntó silenciosamente.

Se asomó rápidamente hacia el exterior, no había rastro de él. Su temor se transformó en culpa, su estómago se encogía, sentía nauseas, Neji no tenía la culpa de nada, se sintió como una idiota por haber volcado todo ese rencor hacia él, que en todo este tiempo no había hecho más que ver por ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó fuera y corrió a toda velocidad colina abajo, se dio varios tropezones, pero se buscaba recuperar con rapidez, se adentró en la selva escuchó ruidos, pasos detrás de ella, observó la mirada en los arbustos, pero nada de esto le importó, siguió adelante.

Sus primeros pensamientos, mientras descendía fueron de temor, terminar sola en ese sitio, jamás hablar con nadie, ser devorada por algo, nunca ser recordada.

Posteriormente fue una clase de melancolía, pero no sobre sus recuerdos de la tierra, no de sus amistades. Tenten recordó a Neji cuidando de ella mientras dormía, cargándola semiconsciente cuando llegaron allí, lo recordó dándole de comer, incluso intentó buscar consolarla, aunque el no tenía las palabras adecuadas y ella oídos para escucharlo, se imaginó una vida sin él y se dio cuenta que eso sería terrible.

— ¡Neji! — gritó mientras se lanzaba hacía él mientras le abrazaba.

Éste, sorprendido buscó retroceder pensando que sería cualquier cosa excepto la chica que lo había evitado por varios días y lanzándose a sus brazos, su sorpresa fue aún más cuando ella aproximó sus labios a los de él y lo besó de una forma tan apasionada e intensa que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y el lugar donde estaba, jamás en su vida había hecho algo así con una chica, pero nunca había tenido una chica así con él.

Ambos temblaban mirándose a los ojos y no por el intenso frío a su alrededor, en su interior había todo lo contrario, brasas alimentadas por pasión de un destino juntos que ambos postergaban.

— Tu estás bien, estás bien, pensé que te había perdido...—le decía Tenten.

Neji sin decir nada solo la abrazó con fuerza que era lo más afectivo que había hecho por alguien en toda su vida, sin sentir sorpresa de que con ella le fuera tan natural.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, ella entonces miró su brazo herido y lo acarició con dulzura y suavidad, pensando en que él había priorizado en curar sus pequeñas heridas en lugar de sanar la de él, besó su brazo y no puso más que dejar que los sentimientos que sentía hacia él se desbordaran por completo por su entrega hacia ella.

**************************

Durmieron juntos desde aquella noche, solo ella aferrada a su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, él silencioso despertando entre intervalos asegurándose de tenerla segura.

Ella decidió cocinarle él día siguiente, algo simple pues no era lo suyo ser muy hogareña, un par de huevos salteados con una clase de verdura. Verla allí acercándole un plato de comida le hizo rememorar una lejana sensación de hogar, que había tenido hace mucho tiempo y sonrió, ella lo besó en la mejilla y mientras comían le sanó el brazo.

Él le explicó lo que había podido averiguar del planeta, que términos básicos era una tierra muy primitiva, con mucha vida salvaje, incluyendo peligros que con algo de esfuerzo podrían juntos mantener a raya, por otro lado le tenía paisajes muy bellos incluyendo unas cascadas pequeñas de agua cristalina no muy lejos de allí, mismas en las que luego de un tiempo ambos se ayudaron a alcanzar más estrellas de las que veían en el firmamento refugiados en los brazos del otro.

Con el tiempo los recuerdos que tenían fueron sueños lejanos, abandonaron la idea que alguien iría por ellos, pero se bastaban el uno al otro; se hicieron fuertes juntos, aprendieron todo de ambos, soñaron, jugaron, cambiaron, lucharon. Formaron un hogar, hasta el pequeño animalillo que buscaba comida terminó siendo adoptado como su mascota.

Entonces, cuando llegaba el anochecer y los brazos de ella lo envolvía y él la resguardaba entre los suyos arrullándola con su respiración, sus miradas se entrelazaban y así encontraban un mundo infinito en el cual habitar, por siempre juntos.


End file.
